1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trimmer with retractable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for trimmers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a retractable handle to allow a user to position the cutting head to operate vertically. Conventional trimmers are designed for the cutting head to operate horizontally and users are forced to hold the trimmer in an uncomfortable position when they desire to make vertical cuts.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,659 issued to Enbusk. However, it differs from the present invention because Enbusk's patent shows a very complicated mechanism to obtain the vertical position of the cutting head.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.